moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Year of the Dragon
This battle took place about 3,500 years before the events in Fanon:The Great War of the 5 Tribes. The Battle Emir Karimullah: It was a cold morning. Our small civilization was growing. It appeared as if the Ravagers would leave us alone. Hah. Good luck with that. When we formed, they formed not a week after. They seemed out to destroy us. They were constantly raiding, attacking us and killing our men. We were not happy. We had created an army to defeat them. But still, they attacked. Territorial Soldier: *salutes* Em ir im(My Emir)! Karimullah: Ra at(At ease). I was worried for our safety. I had inherited the leadership of the Ta Neen(Dragon) Clan from my father. My father made this Clan the most powerful one in the plains. But it was I who managed to unite us. I signed a historic peace agreement between our Clan and the Moo do fee ay(Defender) Clan, forming a Tribe. Territorial Soldier: Al ra mo lay ree mee see ne re yay yer lay ßteer eer ees(Where do we position our archers)? Karimullah: Joo nood layr een or ka seen do(Behind the soldiers). Territorial Soldier: Ay bayt, Em ir im(Yes, my Emir). Karimullah: Where do I begin? Our little civilization is at risk of being completely wiped out by the Ravagers. We have soldiers and archers, and a huge wall to defend us. But I am worried that it may not be enough. The Ravagers are deadly. After our Tribe formed its civilization, every other Clan united to form the Ravagers. They had numbers AND technology on their side. I pray that we will win this battle. The Territorial soldiers are positioned behind the wall, with the archers behind them. The Ravagers attack. The Ravagers have a huge, formidable siege cannon, which they use to blast the walls apart. The Ravagers begin pouring through, blowing up the Territorials. The archers manage to kill many of the Ravagers, but they keep pushing through. They make it to the soldiers, and they easily defeat them in hand to hand combat. The siege cannons are their pinnacle weapon, and they easily use them to explode the Territorials. All seems lost, and Karimullah orders a retreat. His soldiers followed him to the desert, where he is waiting. However, someone speaks to him. Sidney says that the Emir is worthy, and gives him the Crossbow of the Dragon. Karimullah fires a bolt into the sky, and the ground cracks open. 100 Dragons come out of the ground, the largest of which sits near Karimullah. Karimullah mounts the Dragon, and he flies to the Territorial Village, with the other Dragons following. The Ravagers are at the village, terrorizing the locals. Until now, their siege cannons were the most formidable thing in the world. Something even scarier was about to appear. Suddenly, hearts stopped, muscles froze, and eyes looked southward when a great, demonic roar pierced the air. In the distance, the Emir was riding his Dragon, with the other soldiers and Dragons following. The Ravagers were frozen in awe, shock, and fear. Karimullah orders his Dragon to fire. Thousands of Ravagers burn up, many more falling victims to confused soldiers, not sure who is who. Karimullah dismounts his Dragon, and he fires his Crossbow over and over again, causing an explosion with each shot. Eventually, the Ravagers are killed in such an elegant fashion that there are no survivors. ALL of the attacking force is wiped out by the Territorials. The lead Dragon takes the Crossbow in its jaws and flies off, with the other 99 following. The Ravagers had been forgotten, and Karimullah secured the existence of his civilization for millennia. Timeline: (Age of Creation)<-----(Year of the Dragon)----->(Birth of the Wiki-Antisavage Tribe)